Precast concrete structures offer economy, flexibility, and reliability, and today are commonplace. For example, precast concrete applications include wall panels, floor slabs, pilings, columns, tunnel liners, and other structural and architectural components. The advantage with precast structures and components is that the units are produced in plant under close quality control that affect durability and strength. The precast item can be transported to the site and installed with a minimum of labor.
Precast, concrete building components as integrated sub-units are shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,878 shows a precast, concrete building unit with three integrated walls, and the fourth wall is later added to enclose the structure. Also, precast, concrete components of a building or housing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,150 and in German Patent 2322920. It is important, however, that as many of the individual components as possible be precast as an integral unit. This criterion is especially true for a structure that rests directly on or is partially embedded in the ground, such as a target house for target shooting.
Target houses, such as a trap house, are made of cast masonry blocks, or more typically of separate precast, concrete components, namely, a floor slab, wall panels, and roof Each of the concrete components is poured separately at the site. That is, in constructing such a house, which is partially embedded or submerged in the ground and the components poured one at a time, first the floorslab is poured below the ground surface, the walls are then poured upright from the floor and extend above the ground surface, and lastly the roof is poured into the walls. Each component is poured on separate days, and it takes a minimum of three days to complete one unit. The joints between the slabs and panels are caulked, but this caulking is usually temporary. Not only must such structures be durable, but these structures must be resistant to deterioration from weather extremes. Further, the building unit must resist moisture penetration, and fungus, and must be pest and rot resistant. Caulking, weather stripping, flashing, and the like, do not provide a permanent or lasting protection. The problems and attempts to solve them are aggravated with a target house that is partially embedded or submerged in the ground.
This invention has, therefore, as its purpose to provide a precast, concrete target house that has the advantages of factory control, and the advantages of delivery of an integrated building unit to the site which can be installed promptly and with minimum labor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a precast, concrete target house that has no below ground surface joints that are susceptible to deterioration, separation, and damage.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a precast, concrete target house that includes a precast pedestal, to serve as a mount for the firing machine, formed integrally with the building unit or house.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a precast, concrete target house that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art houses.